


梦见syd barrett

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 一个梦，我写不出梦里仙境的半分美个人垃圾产物存个档而已啦(轻轻





	梦见syd barrett

我注视着他从花丛中醒来。  
那些花很明艳，和他很配，都是让人迷瞎了双眼的生物。蝴蝶在花丛中上下翻飞地飞舞，然后在他的身上留遍吻痕。  
他坐起来的时候，我才发现原来那些花是长在他的身上的。他用我听不懂的语言和蝴蝶低语，蝴蝶们开始忙碌地做些什么，它们簇拥的地方开始发亮，许久当蝴蝶们散开一把吉他出现的时候我才发现——这一定是某种魔法。蝴蝶们欢笑着把他带上天空，他张开双臂，吉他挂在腰间，开始唱歌。  
他半念半唱，盈盈的双眼注视着面前的蝴蝶，又偶尔躬下身很认真地演奏吉他。旋律缓缓地从离我不足十米的地方缓缓吐出，那么轻柔，那么温暖。我坠入了他创造的汪洋大海，濡湿了身上的每一个角落，头发梢随着海流飘动，飞舞，轻飘飘，轻飘飘。我浸在里面，我快要幸福地溺死了。  
他皱了皱眉头，手指在吉他上移动弹出了更大胆的音符。吉他的音色变得更加诡谲，天空也变了颜色，从淡淡的粉红色晚霞变成了火烧云，从火烧云变成令人不安的灰色积雨云，暴雨即将来临。整个世界被他的音乐充斥，或者说，整个世界都是他的音乐的产物。他扔掉了吉他，开始用手指拨动空气，他开始吼叫，踏着蝴蝶在低空滑翔。他看上去怒目圆睁怒发冲冠但这并不是生气，一切都是表演的一部分。他冲上云霄拨开云雾，然后迅速下落驱散蝴蝶踏上花丛中的小道。音乐停了下来。他闭上眼睛，蝴蝶不见了，世界彻底安静。不一会儿阴云从他拨开的缝隙开始散开，阳光洒满大地，他手一挥就出现了一道彩虹。蝴蝶翩翩飞来给他递回吉他。  
我躺在草坪上，痴痴地看着这里的一切。  
我好想永远地留在这里。  
但一个声音告诉我，一切都要结束啦。  
他跪在花丛里抱着吉他开始哭泣，偶尔拨一下弦，唱两句就开始咳嗽。他轻巧的笑声显得有些局促，他的躯体开始变形，花朵开始枯萎、凋谢，他微微叹气。蝴蝶又开始亲吻他，但一些蝴蝶开始死去。彩虹也没了，阴天再次来临。  
我好想爱他。  
可是这里的一切都过于美丽。我想要去爱，想要去触碰又缩回了手，这里的美丽高尚得几乎接近真理，同时也太过于脆弱，触碰就会破碎，爱上这个世界的同时也彻底毁了这个世界。这本应该是人类的禁地，他把美丽慷慨地送给我们，他是普罗米修斯他偷来了天火所以要受到惩罚，这个惩罚就是被自己的天才毁灭。我不合时宜地出现在了这里目睹了一切。我看着他肆意消耗自己的才华，成为一颗最夺目的钻石，然后自己淹没了自己。  
他倒下，又爬了起来，再一次开始弹唱。  
但他的声音已经模糊了，他的身体越来越轻，仅剩的几十只蝴蝶包围着他在空气中缓缓爬升。可他还是好美，是甜甜的巧克力，没有任何攻击性地让你沦陷。他满意地笑了，眼中又开始流动色彩。但终响仍将到来，是时候了，超新星正在爆炸，他高速旋转化作一团光。我眼前好亮好亮。这个世界开始扭曲陷入混沌，一定是有人故意用画笔把所有的颜色胡乱地搅成一团。我看不见他了，我也快听不见他了，我在流泪。  
我忍不住大叫一声：“不要走啊，留下来吧！”  
很远的地方传来他疑惑的声音：“我会回来的。”  
然后世界彻底黑暗下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我醒来之后仍然沉醉在syd barrett的音乐里，但脑子里更深的一个声音告诉我，他已经死了。我就去网上查了查，发现这是真的 他真的好多年前就已经不在这个世界上了。  
不知道为什么就一下子好难接受，心痛了好久。我当时做完梦其实真的以为他会回来的。


End file.
